


Sated Hunger

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Draco100's prompt #37: Hunger.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Sated Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Draco100's prompt #37: Hunger.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sated Hunger

~

“Come in!” Molly Weasley smiled in welcome, gesturing Draco and Harry inside. “It’s just us this evening, I’m afraid. Arthur’s working late tonight, so he’s having dinner at the Ministry.” 

“Oh, that’s a shame,” said Harry. “We can reschedule…”

“Nonsense,” said Molly. “I cooked, so we’ll eat. I hope you lads are hungry, I made a lot.” 

“Starving,” said Harry. “Right, Draco?” 

Draco, distracted by looking around the house, didn’t reply immediately. 

“Draco!” 

Draco winced as Harry poked his elbow into his side. “Ouch!” 

Harry glared at him. “Molly asked if you’re hungry.” 

Draco smiled his most charming smile. “Absolutely.” 

~

Molly hadn’t been joking about how much she’d cooked. She brought out so much food, Draco was worried the table would collapse. “I wasn’t sure what you were hungry for,” she said as they sat. “So I made several options.” 

“Well, it all looks amazing,” said Draco. “I’m planning to try some of everything.” 

“You’ll be here a while, then,” laughed Harry as Molly blushed. 

As they ate, they made small talk, Molly politely asking after Draco’s mother, Draco just as politely asking after all the Weasleys he could recall. 

Harry remained quiet, but Draco could tell he was pleased.

~

“Are you still hungry, Draco?” 

Draco looked up at Molly. “No, ma’am. Thank you. Everything was delicious.” 

“You didn’t eat much.” Molly eyed his plate critically. “You only had one helping.” 

“I think he’s saving room for pudding,” said Harry, winking at Draco. “I told him about your chocolate cake.” 

“ _That’s_ why you requested that.” Molly smiled. “You two wait here and I’ll be right back.” 

Once they were alone, Harry grinned. “Not still hungry? That doesn’t sound like you.” 

Draco smirked. “Not hungry for food, anyway.” 

“Why, Malfoy,” breathed Harry, “whatever could you mean?” 

“C’mere and I’ll show you.” 

~

Harry sighed. “We’re trying to make a good impression, remember?” 

Draco snorted. “ _You_ needn’t worry. She obviously adores you. She treats you like a son.” 

“She does. I’m lucky to have her and Arthur as parental figures.” 

“I see that. I’m just surprised no one else is here tonight for supper.” 

Harry shrugged. “They had other plans. Ginny’s out with Dean, George and Angelina are visiting her parents, Ron and Hermione—”

“I don’t need everyone’s schedule, Harry,” interrupted Draco. “All I care about is, they’re not here, Molly’s out of the room, and I’m _hungry_ for more than chocolate cake.” 

~

Slowly, Harry smiled. “Is that so?” He glanced towards the kitchen door. “Right, since you’re not hungry for pudding, how about I give you tour of the Burrow?” 

Draco blinked. “What exactly’s the Burrow?” 

“This place. We call it the Burrow—” Harry frowned. “I’m not sure why, actually. Anyway…tour?” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I suppose.” 

“That way,” Harry continued louder, “you can handle any other needs you may have developed.” 

“Oh, right.” Draco smirked, replying equally loudly. “Good point. Why don’t you show me where the loo’s located?” 

“We’ll be right back, Molly!” Standing up, Harry winked. “Follow me.” 

~

Once they were upstairs on the landing, Harry pulled Draco into a tiny bathroom. 

“Oh look,” drawled Draco. “A loo. Fascinating.” 

“Yep.” Harry walked him backward until his back was pressed against the sink. “Thus ends the tour.” 

“Short tour,” Draco murmured, winding his arms around Harry’s neck as Harry peppered kisses over his throat. 

He felt Harry smile against his skin. “I can give you a tour of all the bedrooms, too, if you’re…hungry for more.” 

Humming, Draco pretended to consider it. “These would be…rooms with beds?”

“As implied by the name, yes.” 

Draco smirked. “Maybe later.” 

~

Draco arched up, straining towards Harry. The teasing nips to his skin had given way to long, sensual kisses that had him moaning into Harry’s mouth, hungry for more contact.

Somehow they managed, despite the less than ideal location. 

Turning to face the sink, Draco bent over as Harry pulled his trousers and pants down, baring his arse. 

Lotion provided lubrication, and as Harry fingered Draco, stretching him, Draco looked up, his eyes meeting Harry’s in the mirror. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, moving his fingers deep inside Draco. “Look at you.”

“Watch me,” Draco whispered. “Watch me while you fuck me.” 

~

Harry’s face was red, flushed as he rode Draco against the edge of the sink. “Why…have we…never done…this before?” he gasped as he moved. His fingers dug into Draco’s flesh, sure to leave marks, but Draco didn’t care. Having Harry inside him, pounding him, was slowly driving him mad. 

When Draco tried to speak, nothing but breathy moans emerged. Harry smiled. “Yeah,” he said, speeding up. “Yeah.” 

Draco, unable to keep his head up any longer, let it fall, closing his eyes to concentrate on the sensations engulfing him. Harry was sating his hunger, nothing else mattered.

~

“Wow,” Harry gasped against Draco’s neck.

Draco sighed. 

“Let’s get downstairs,” Harry said, peeling himself off Draco’s back. “Molly’s waiting with pudding.”

“Not hungry,” Draco yawned. “Sleepy.” 

“I know, but we came tell her we’re getting married and ask for her blessing, remember?” 

“Fine,” grumbled Draco. “Although she’ll take one look at us and know what we were doing.” 

“Probably,” agreed Harry. “I’m hoping it reassures her we’re in love.” 

Dressed once again, Draco smirked at Harry. “I can show her the Pensieve memory of this encounter.” 

Laughing, Harry took his hand, and opened the bathroom door. “That’s hopefully unnecessary.” 

~


End file.
